


Tainted

by nogitsuneintelaronrhiod



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nogitsuneintelaronrhiod/pseuds/nogitsuneintelaronrhiod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a drabble that takes place after "De-Void". Stiles feelings after being free of the nogitsune.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tainted

Stiles took a deep shuddering breath, hands reaching up with shaking fingers to touch his face, to feel the skin that hadn't been his own, the body that had been invaded and used for unspeakable horrors for far too long. Tears rushed down his face, half from relief, half from the fear that lingered in his heart. He was back. He had won. The nogitsune...the thing...that had been inside him was finally gone...but how much had he lost? He'd killed people...tried to kill Scott, how many had he killed since the nogitsune gained control at Eichen House? Scott had promised that he would save him, but it was too late now. His soul was tainted with the blood on his hands. He was damned. He wasn't worth saving anyway.


End file.
